The Story of Arthur and Annabel (A Hetalia Fanfiction)
by karigirl44
Summary: Annabel was living a normal life, until she fell in love with Britain. Many challenges will try to get in their way, but true love is powerful and conquers all.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: A Strange Turn of Events**

I was vacationing in Germany for the first time. I was nineteen years-old and decided that I should travel for a while before I applied for a gob. I chose Germany; it's a popular tourist destination for Americans. I decided to take a walk in a forest that was by the hotel I was staying at. The forest was abundant with trees and was filled with a flowery fragrance. It was the perfect place for some alone time. Except, I got the feeling that I wasn't alone…I could hear rustling in the bushes nearby.

"Hello, is someone there?" I called out. There was no answer, so I continued walking. I came across an opening of trees. In the distance I saw three boys in uniform. I guessed that they were in their early twenties. It looked like they were discussing something important. I decided that it would be best if I continued on my way and left the matter alone. However, hiding in the bushes by the three boys was a fourth…

He was wearing a dark green army uniform. _That's odd; the German Military don't wear that_ _type of uniform_. He was watching the other three guys with such determination. All of the sudden, the boy in the bushes was grabbed…he yowled with anger. He was getting beat up by two of the other boys. _I can't just sit there and watch, I have to do something!_ I immediately ran over to them.

"Please, stop! Leave him alone!" I screamed. As I got closer, I noticed that one of the guys beating up the boy was a German officer and the other was a Japanese soldier. The German was tall with bleach-blond hair and had sky-blue eyes. The Japanese had jet-black hair and almond-brown eyes. The third boy (the one cowering in the background) was an Italian. He had chestnut-brown hair and eyes.

"What do you care? You his girlfriend or something?" the German asked.

"No…I just don't think it's right. Please, haven't you punished him enough?" I said firmly. The German officer stared at me in amazement.

"Fine, you take care of this scoundrel then!" He yelled as he threw the boy at my feet. I looked down at him. He had golden-blond hair and emerald green eyes. His eyes were filled with sorrow and pain. I extended my hand to him and to my surprise he took it. I helped the boy to his feet. The poor boy was covered with scratches and bruises.

"Come on, let's get out of here." I suggested. He nodded. As we walked in the forest, I noticed that he was staring at me. I blushed.

"What was going on back there? Why were they hurting you?" I asked.

"I was sent by the Allied Forces to spy on the Axis Powers. I should have known they'd catch me. Thanks for interfering; I really owe you one." He said in an adorable British accent.

"Anytime. What's your name?" I asked him.

"My name is Arthur Kirkland, but most know me as Britain." Britain explained.

"It's nice to meet you Britain. My name's Annabel." I said sweetly.

"The pleasure's all mine." He smiled as he kissed my hand.

"I have to go back home to England, would you like to come with me, love?" Britain asked. I was speechless; I have only just met the guy and he wants me to come home with him.

"I don't know…can I at least get to know you first? After all, you're in no shape to travel. You should get some rest and recover first." I said kindly.

"That would be great, but I don't have a place to stay." He replied.

"That's ok, I do and it's close by." I explained. He nodded and I led him through the forest and to the hotel. We went up to my room. It wasn't big, but it was big enough. It had a queen size bed, a couch with a TV, a bathroom, and kitchen.

"It's a nice place, but there's only one bed." Britain said, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't worry, I'll sleep on the couch. You can have the bed." I suggested. I could sense the disappointment in his eyes. _What did you expect? I'm not going to share a bed with you_.

"I should take the couch, it is your place." He sighed. I decided it would be best if I didn't argue. As time passed, I ordered a pizza and shared it with Britain. Before retiring for the night I decided to shower. After that, I went into my room and got dressed. With a yawn, I met Britain in the living room. He was reading some book.

"Hi, may I ask what you're reading?" I said politely.

"Oh hello, it's nothing. I can't thank you enough for all that you've done for me. You are the kindest person I've ever met." Britain replied.

"Well, thank you. I'm happy to help." I said sweetly.

"Promise that tomorrow you'll come with me." He said desperately.

"I promise. Please get some rest now." I answered. Britain nodded. I bid him goodnight and went to bed. I fell asleep almost instantly. I awoke in the middle of the night to find that Britain was lying next to me and had his arms around me. _Well, that figures_. I gently rolled over and rubbed his shoulder.

"What are you doing?" I asked nervously.

"I uh, just wanted to get close to you." Britain said sleepily.

"Well, alright." I blushed. I gently laid my head on his chest. After all, he seemed like a nice guy. I wasn't in any harm. He smoothed my hair and in moments, I fell back asleep. I awoke the next morning and Britain was still there.

"Good morning, love. Can I offer to make breakfast? It's the least I could do." He smiled.

"Sure, thank you." I replied. Britain kissed my forehead before going into the kitchen. _Why is he being so nice to me? Does he like me? Do I like him?_ My mind was turning with questions. I kept telling myself to trust him, but how could I? I really knew nothing about Britain, yet I couldn't help but feel attracted to him. I went into the kitchen to see if Britain needed help making breakfast. The sweet aroma of English tea and scones filled the hotel room.

"Smells, great." I smiled as I touched his shoulder.

"Thank you, love. I hope you like it." He said with a sigh.

"And why wouldn't I? I bet you're an excellent cook." I replied.

"Much appreciated. Would you mind popping these in the oven?" Britain asked as he handed me a tray of scones. I nodded.

After much anticipating, the scones were ready. We sat down at the table and began eating. The scones were perfectly flaky and buttery. I could tell that Britain was an experienced cook. Not to mention, the tea was perfectly balanced. After breakfast, I packed my things. Once I was packed, Britain and I traveled to England…

I couldn't believe how beautiful of a country it was. All the buildings were unique and had an old-fashion charm about them. Britain took me to all the major sights; Big Ben, Tower Bridge, and finally, Buckingham Palace. It was where Britain lived. It was an extraordinary palace that was beautifully decorated with gold detailing and stunning paintings.

"This is amazing! I can't believe you actually live here!" I said with awe.

"Thank, you. Dinner will be ready soon, but first I'll show you where you can stay." He said kindly. I followed him up a spiral staircase and into a large room. It was a master bedroom, complete with an exquisite bathroom and walk in closet. _Isn't this Britain's room?_

"I'm going to let my boss know that I have company. I'll be right back to fetch you for dinner." Britain smiled as left. I looked around the room and noticed that placed on the bed was a beautiful blue floor-length dress. I put my stuff down and got a closer look at the dress; it had gems on its sleeve and by the waist. _Did Britain get this dress for me?_ I held it up and noticed that it was my size. I shrugged and tried it on. It fit perfectly. I also saw a pair of matching silver heels. They were in my size too.

"You look stunning." Said a familiar voice.

"Thanks. Britain, did you get these for me?" I asked as I spun around in the dress.

"Yes, I just couldn't help myself; I just had to spoil you." He blushed. I followed him down the staircase and into the dining room. The table was set with beautiful fine china. For dinner, we ate roast beef and Yorkshire pudding. It was one of the best meals I had eaten in a long time. As, we ate, I couldn't help, but notice that the servants were staring at me and whispering to one another. I felt embarrassed. After the meal, Britain and I returned upstairs.

"Normally, I'd have you stay in one of my guest bedrooms, but the Allies are holding their meeting at my place tomorrow and the next day, which is why I have to keep those rooms available for them." He explained.

"It's alright. I don't mind." I said calmly. To my surprise, Britain pulled me closer to him, gently grabbed my neck, and pressed his lips to mine. Though I was surprised, I closed my eyes and enjoyed the moment. _He really is a good kisser_. Even after Britain kissed me, he held onto me as if the moment he lets go, he'll lose me forever.

"Promise you'll never leave me." Britain said as his eyes began to water. As I looked into his emerald eyes, I understood everything. Britain was extremely lonely. He was desperate for love and attention. Britain was haunted by a past that caused him to make many enemies. All he needed was someone who could love him. I believed, at that moment, that I could be that someone. I was prepared to give Britain all the love and attention that he deserved.

"Don't worry, I'll stay with you for as long as you want me to." I said sweetly as I buried my head into his chest.

"Well, it's uh…getting late, so maybe we should go to bed." Britain sighed with relief.

"Alright, I'd like to shower first though." I replied. I kissed his cheek and slowly went into the bathroom where I undressed and got in the shower. After my shower, I dried off and got dressed into my pajamas. I met Britain back at his bed. He gently picked me up and placed me on the bed. It wasn't long before Britain joined me.

"I hope you don't mind me saying this, but I think you're extremely beautiful." He blushed as smoothed my hair.

"Thank you, you're very kind." I smiled. Britain kissed me once again.

"Good night Annabel." He said with a yawn.

"Good night Arthur." I replied. I gently laid my head on his chest and doze off. I was awoken, when I heard the sound of the door opening. Someone was there…

"Dude France, we shouldn't be bothering Britain; he's fast asleep." A guy's voice whispered.

"I don't care, I wanted to surprise…wait a moment…is that someone sleeping with him?" another guy's voice (who I assumed was France) replied.

"No way, dude; Britain doesn't have any friends…hey! You're right, it looks like some chick is lying next to him." The first voice commented. I knew they were talking about me. I looked over at Britain and noticed he was out cold with his arms around me. I gently got out of bed. I approached the two guys standing in the doorway.

"It's not polite to talk about people behind their back." I teased.

"Sorry dude, we came to see Britain. He's hosting us for the meeting of Allies this week and we didn't know where the guest bedrooms are. I'm America by the way and this is France." America explained as he gestured towards France.

"Bonjour mon amie; why would you choose someone like Britain instead of me?" France said with a wink.

"You'll have to excuse France; he's a bit of a flirt." America laughed.

"I can take you guys to the guestrooms, if you'd like." I suggested.

"Sweet, dude." America nodded. I led them down the hall towards where I guessed the guest bedrooms would be. To my relief, they were there.

"Merci mon sherie, have sweet dreams." France said as he kissed my hand.

"And if you need a hero, don't hesitate to call!" America smiled. Ignoring them, I made my way back into Britain's bedroom and fell back asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Love and War**

I awoke the next morning and once again Britain had his arms around me. _I think I could get used to this_.

"Good morning, love." He smiled.

"Good morning. A couple of the Allies showed up last night, looking for you." I said sleepily.

"Really? Which ones?" Britain asked, sounding quite surprised.

"France and America. You were asleep, so I showed them to the guest bedrooms." I explained.

"Thanks for that, love. I bet they were surprised to see you." He said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, they were. Come to think of it; I think they were jealous." I laughed.

"Without a doubt." Britain smiled as he smoothed my hair. He gently placed his hand on my cheek. Just then, a knock came on the door.

"Yes?" Britain called.

"Sir, breakfast is ready." A voice replied.

"Be right down." He said calmly. I got dressed in the bathroom and Britain and I headed downstairs towards the dining room. On our way down, we saw France.

"Good morning, you two." He said with a wink.

"Hello friend, I wasn't expecting to see until tomorrow." Britain replied, trying to hide how annoyed he was.

"Oui, ces't vrais, but I wanted to surprise you and come early." France replied.

"It's come to my attention that America is also here." Arthur commented.

"Yes, he is here aussi. If you don't mind, he and I are going to join you for breakfast. We traveled for a long time and are famished." He explained.

"Of course, the more the merrier." Britain said faking a smile. He put his arm around me. It was obvious that Britain felt threatened by France. He was worried that he would lose me to his charming, French friend. I tried to think of something I could say that would convince Britain that he had nothing to worry about, but no words came mind. We entered the dining room, where the table was set for four.

Britain took his seat at the head of the table and I sat next to him. France decided to sit on the other side of Britain. In no time, a few servants brought us food and tea. The warmth of the tea soothed my throat.

"So tell me, how is it you two met?" France said dreamily.

"We met in Germany. The Axis Powers were giving me trouble and she stepped in and saved me." Britain explained.

"How interesting. You were in Germany two days ago, right?" he asked.

"That's right." Arthur replied.

"So, she been sleeping with you for two nights now? No wonder; you're tired mon amie." France commented. I spit out my tea in surprise.

"I think you have the wrong idea." I blushed.

"I think not." France winked.

"Dudes, what cha talking about?" America said as he sat down next to me.

"Oh, nothing..." Britain said as he sipped his tea.

"Crud, I just realized, I don't even know your name." America said as looked at me.

"It's Annabel." I replied.

"Britain, dude, how was spying on the Axis Powers." He asked.

"It was alright. I found out Germany has allied with Italy and does intend to start a war." Arthur explained.

"Don't worry dude, you can count on the Allies to back you up if that happens." America said confidently.

"I think Britain has other things to worry about now." France smirked.

"What do you mean by that?" America asked, looking quite confused.

"Don't you see? His new girlfriend is a weakness they can use against him." He explained.

"Wait, what?!" I asked in surprise.

"Mon sherie, as soon as the Axis Powers find out you're Britain's girlfriend, they'll kidnap you and use you as bate." France announced.

"Over my dead body! I swear if they so much as touch her, I will have my revenge." Britain clenched his fist in anger.

"Dudes, I say we assign a hero to protect her." America suggested.

"I can do it." France grinned.

"Not in your life, frog-face." Britain replied.

"Britain actually made a good point. It would be too obvious if France was her protector. We need someone they'd never suspect to protect a damsel. Someone tough, yet gentle, someone like…Russia." America decided.

"Russia!" Britain and France said together.

"Wait, is that a bad thing?" I asked.

"No, love; you'll be safe with Russia…I hope." Arthur said, trying to sound more confident than he was. Just then, a knock came from the front door…We all watched as a servant went to the door. He came back with two guys.

"Incredible timing Russia, China, dudes. Russia, we have a job for you." America smiled.

"And how can I be of assistance?" Russia replied in a deep, yet friendly voice.

"As surprising at it is, Britain dude got himself an attractive lady friend. We need you to protect her, so the Axis Powers don't kidnap her." America explained.

"Britain has a new girlfriend?" China asked in surprise.

"Why does that surprise everyone?!" Britain said, obviously getting annoyed.

"It's ok, I don't mind babysitting. Where is this girlfriend?" Russia replied.

"The only girl sitting at the table, obviously." France said sarcastically.

"Right, I thought so." He said as he looked at me.

"She is way out of his league." China commented.

"C'est vrais." France laughed.

"Oh, shut it." Britain said angrily.

"I say we also train her in combat, just in case." America suggested.

"Who says I'm not already trained in combat?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I'll decide that. Stand up. France you attack her from behind." He ordered. I stood up. As soon as France was behind me, he grabbed me. I didn't hesitate, I lifted my arms up, ducked down, turned around, and punched him right in the stomach. France fell to the ground in pain.

"Mondue! That wasn't fair!" he cried.

"Hahahaha! Britain, dude, your girlfriend is as deadly as she is hot." America laughed.

"Good job love." Arthur smiled as he kissed my hand.

"Thanks. Growing up I took Karate lessons." I said, feeling proud of myself.

"You never cease to amaze me." He replied.

For the remainder of the day, the Allies went into a conference room and had their meeting. I had to entertain myself, which wasn't hard; there were so many rooms in the palace that I haven't explored. I spent hours looking at each room. There was one room in particular, I found interesting, the library…

It was filled with books, journals, and photo albums. I picked up a photo album and started to flip through it. I noticed several pictures of Britain and America when America was a child. They both looked so happy. I also saw pictures of Britain from his pirate years. _He looks really sexy in pirate clothes_. Next, I came across some picture of him and France. They looked like two inseparable friends. _I wonder what happened between them_.

After exploring, I went into Britain's room got ready for bed. It wasn't long before he came in and joined me.

"Hi, how did the meeting go?" I asked.

"Alright, I may have to leave for a while; there will most likely be a declaration of war. I'll know by tomorrow." He explained with a sad sigh.

"It's ok; I understand. Go do what you have to do." I replied, trying my best not to cry. The thought of Arthur getting hurt in war was too much to bare.

"Believe me, if I could stay, I would. War is not ideal, but it can't be avoided. Germany has to pay for his crimes." He said reassuringly. I started to tear up and I hugged him.

"Promise me you'll be okay." I said desperately.

"I wish I could, love, but war is totally unpredictable." Britain explained. He smoothed my hair and smiled. I tried to smile too. Britain gently pressed his lips against mine in a kiss. Having his body next to mine was comforting. Soothing enough to fall asleep and have pleasant dreams.

The next morning Britain attended another meeting with the Allies. It was decided that there would be a declaration of war. Britain, France, America, and China would have to leave early tomorrow morning. I remember the rest of that day as agony. That night was my last night with Britain until his return two months later. I remember shedding many tears when he finally said goodbye.

The next two months were agony as I awaited Britain's return. They were the longest two months of my life. I often thought of him. I missed Arthur more than I could bare. The only company I had was Russia. He was didn't talk much, but when he did, it frightened me. Russia often talked about his home where people hated each other quietly. He also drank too much vodka to be considered healthy. _Maybe it's his way of dealing with things_. Russia often asked about my relationship with Britain. This made me uncomfortable. _Why do you want to know? It's none of your business!_ I would tell him that my relationship with Arthur was in the adolescence stage. The romantic stage was not yet reached.

As the days went by, Britain sent me letters. It gave me joy to know that he was alright even though the war wasn't exactly going according to America's plan. At least he was safe and knowing so gave me peace of mind. I replied to Britain's letters; letting him know how much I missed him and how I couldn't wait for his return.

I occupied myself by exploring the country and shopping. I went to countless castles and museums. I wanted to learn as much as possible about England, history and all. Russia and I attended many plays and musicals as well. My favorite amongst them was "The Phantom of the Opera". It was a musical filled with romance and jealously. I also bought many clothes, shoes, and accessories from many unique stores.

Still, as time passed, I longed for Britain's arms around me. I often felt lonely. However, one afternoon as I was having tea in the garden, I finally heard some good news…

"Annabel; I have good news." Russia said with a smile as he entered the garden.

"Ok, what is it?" I asked anxiously.

"Britain is coming home tonight." He replied.

"That's wonderful news! There isn't a moment to waste then, is there?" I laughed.

"For what?" Russia asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, nothing." I blushed. He had no idea. Britain was coming home tonight and I intended to make the most of it. After dinner, I entered Arthur's room and prepared my surprise…I found sweet smelling candles, lit them, and placed them on the bedside table. I also played music. I got undressed and then put on my favorite fancy bra and matching underwear. I checked my appearance in the mirror and once I was satisfied, I laid seductively on the bed. Soon, there was a knock on the door…

"Annabel, love, are you in there?" said a familiar voice.

"Yes Britain, I'm here." I called. Britain opened the door and entered the room.

"What's all this, love?" he said, his face turning bright red.

"Well, I thought my brave war hero deserved a nice evening." I replied. Britain slowly approached me. He began to kiss me. I could tell he was nervous, Britain's hands trembled as he grabbed my waist. I tried to convince him that there was nothing to be worried about. I undid his tie and unbuttoned his shirt. My heart raced as he unhooked my bra. Britain's body pressed against mine. I really did miss him and it was obvious that Britain had missed me too. I couldn't even imagine what Arthur had seen in battle, but it didn't matter; Britain is here with me once again and that's all that matters.

"I love you." He said with a smile.

"I love you too." I replied. I gently rested my head on his chest. There was a long pause before the unexpected happened…Britain grabbed his jacket from the foot of the bed. From the pocket, he pulled out a small black box. _Oh my gosh; he's going to propose!_

"Annabel, will you marry me?" Britain said excitedly as he opened the box to reveal a diamond ring. I froze; I was in shock. I guess he had planned a surprise of his own. _What should I say? I do love him, but this is so sudden. Should I marry Britain?_ I sighed and gave my answer.

"Yes." I said softly. He kissed me.

"I have to leave in the morning. Thank for making this night so memorable." Britain explained with a yawn.

"No problem, but you were one who truly made it memorable." I smiled. He gently took my hand and placed the ring on my finger. Britain put his arms around me. Within moments, he fell asleep. I laid awake for a while, listening to Arthur's steady breathing. _I can't believe I got engaged! I must be luckiest girl on the planet. What would my parents think of my decision? Would they approve?_ I realized that I would have to call them and tell them that I got engaged. I would call them tomorrow. I made a lot of choices today, but more often than not, choices come with consequences. The consequences of my actions were yet to be determined. Even though Ihad a lot to think about, I still drifted to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Choices and Consequences**

I awoke the next morning and Britain was already gone. I examined the ring that he had given me. _Did I make the right choice by marrying England?_ I had no idea he even had the intention to propose. I got out of bed and made my way into the bathroom. I undressed and got into the shower. The warm water soothed my skin. As was showering, I heard the door into room opening. Nervously, I turned off the water and wrapped myself in a towel. I stepped out of the shower and to my surprise, France was checking his appearance in the mirror.

"Well, hello there mon sherie." He winked.

"What are you doing here, France?" I asked.

"To take Russia's place as your protector." France replied with a smile.

"That's fine, but would you mind giving me some privacy?" I ordered.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself; you're so beautiful." He said as he grabbed my arm. I slapped France's hand away as he tried to grab the towel.

"You should know by now not to flirt with the girlfriend of your best friend." I teased.

"I still don't know why you like Britain so much." France sighed.

"You don't have to know why." I shot back. He stepped back and looked down at the diamond ring on my finger.

"I don't believe it; he actually did it." France said, sounding surprised.

"So you knew Britain would propose?" I asked suspiciously.

"Oui, he mentioned it a few times, but I didn't actually think he'd actually go through with the proposal." He explained.

"And why wouldn't he?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Britain has a hard time with rejection. He was worried you might say no. Don't worry mon sherie; I will make sure the wedding is perfect. I've planned many weddings you know." France said confidently.

"Britain's letting you plan his wedding?" I questioned.

"He sure is; he trusts me more than you think." He replied.

"Just get out." I said as I pushed France away.

"As you wish, mon sherie." He said as kissed my hand. Eventually France left the room and waited for me at the stairs. We made our way to the dining room for breakfast.

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but why aren't you fighting the war?" I observed.

"Well, war is terrible; all the violence, it's just not pour moi." France replied.

"Meaning you surrendered." I laughed.

"There is more to me than just my astonishingly good looks." He shot back.

"Right." I said sarcastically.

"Britain will return in three weeks' time to marry you." France explained.

As time passed, I couldn't help feel that something wasn't right. I noticed that I often had cravings for chocolate and cheese. On top of that, I was a whole moodier than normal. _What the heck is wrong with me?_ After two weeks, and without telling France, I visited Britain's personal doctor. He was friendly man named George.

"Hello and how are you today." He said with a smile.

"I'm alright, just not quite feeling like my usual self." I replied.

"Will you please explain?" Dr. George asked.

"Yes; I've been having cravings and mood swings." I explained.

"Hmm, I see; Britain was back about two weeks ago, right? And you're his fiancé, right?" he asked as he searched through the draws in his office.

"Yes, that's right." I said nervously.

"If you don't mind, I'm going to give this to you; it should give you your test results immediately. Please bring it back tomorrow." Dr. George ordered me as he handed me a small package. I hesitantly took it from him and retreated into Britain's room. I slowly entered the bathroom and opened the package; it was a pregnancy test…

I followed the instructions and my heart stopped when I saw the results, _positive_. I was two weeks pregnant. _I can't believe it! I'm going to have a baby!_ I put my hands over my mouth. _Britain doesn't know; I ought to tell him. He needs to know that I'm pregnant with his child_. I started to cry. I couldn't tell whether I was crying out of joy or out of sheer bloody panic. Probably a bit of both. _Am I really ready to raise a child?_ I slowly got up, left the bathroom and laid down on the bed. I stared at the sealing.

"Are you alright, mon sherie?" France asked as he approached me.

"Has something completely life changing ever happened to you?" I asked.

"Well, I suppose so; whatever is the matter?" he replied.

"I, uh…don't really want to tell you." I sighed.

"It's alright, you can tell me anything." France smiled.

"I'm pregnant with Britain's child." I said softly.

"WHAT?! DEAR LORD!" he yelled as he stared at my stomach.

"You took that better than I thought." I said sarcastically. Once again, I began to cry.

"Don't worry mon sherie, as long as you are in the company of the Allies, you and your baby will be safe. Britain will be back soon and you must be the one to tell him." France said comfortingly as he rubbed my shoulder.

"Thanks France." I murmured.

I did my best to remain calm as I waited for Britain to return. After all, I had other things to worry about as well; like, my wedding dress. I found one I liked and had it altered. It was strapless and flowed beautifully. The fabric was soft and comfortable. I got a beautiful silver pair of heels to match the silver sash around the waist of the dress.

In the meantime, France organized the wedding itself. He hired cake decorators, florists, and a priest. France even arranged for my parents' plane tickets to England, so they could come and attend my wedding. Some of Britain's friends were also invited; Scotland, Sealand (not really Britain's friend, but he loves to annoy him, so he decided to come), Canada, and America. France also invited a few of his own friends; Spain, Romano, Prussia, and Austria. Though I didn't know any of these people, I was glad to know my wedding would be attended by many.

Finally, after much anticipation, Britain came back and it was the eve of our wedding. The moment I learned he was at the door, I rushed downstairs and hugged him.

"It's nice to see you again love." Britain smiled.

"I've missed you like crazy." I replied. He kissed me.

"So is there going to be a wedding or what?" America said cheerfully.

"Not yet America, the wedding's tomorrow." Britain explained.

"Cool dude, does that mean the bachelor party's tonight?" America laughed.

"Well, I guess so." Arthur said hesitantly.

"Good; I hope you don't mind, but France and I invited a few friends to attend the bachelor party. They should be here soon." He explained.

"You did what?!" Britain said, sounding quite surprised.

"Don't worry dude; just a handful of people." America grinned.

"I better get ready then." Britain sighed. I followed him upstairs.

"I hope you have fun tonight." I smiled.

"Thanks love, I just wish America and France would have told me about this earlier. I'm really not good with crowds." Britain explained.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll be fine. Still, there's something important I need to tell you." I said nervously.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I'm pregnant." I said softly. Britain stared at me with his emerald eyes. There was a long pause before he replied.

"Why, that's wonderful news…I'm going to be a father." Britain said calmly.

"I'm glad you think so. To be honest, I'm a bit scared." I said shyly. He put his arm around me.

"Don't worry, I'll be there for you every step of the way." Britain said comfortingly. _He's really taking this extremely well. I'm glad he's happy_. Britain got ready for his bachelor party. I walked with him downstairs. After all, my parents would be arriving soon. I noticed that Britain seemed nervous; I guess there were a lot of people that he hadn't introduced me to.

"Bonjour mon amie, I hope you enjoy your bachelor party. America and I worked very hard setting it up." France explained.

"Thanks friend; I'm sure I will. Who all is here?" Britain asked as he looked around. There seemed to be people everywhere.

"Don't worry, just a few people; Prussia, Austria, Romano, Scotland, Norway, Finland, Sweden, Switzerland, Canada, and Sealand. Oh, they brought along a few friends too." He observed.

"Oh, my, that's a lot." Britain swallowed.

"Fret not, they are all here to celebrate your engagement." France smiled. He followed France to the ballroom, where the majority of the people were gathered. I sighed and started to head back upstairs when I heard a small voice.

"Umm, excuse me, miss; can you tell me where the party is?" said a small boy with light blonde hair, wearing what looked like a sailor's outfit.

"Yes, of course; it's in the ballroom. Just head down the hallway, it'll be on your left." I explained confidently.

"Ok, thanks! Just one more question…do you work here?" he asked.

"Oh, no; I actually live here." I laughed.

"Wait a second; you're the bride, aren't you?" the little boy concluded.

"Yes, I am." I smiled.

"My name's Sealand by the way; you've probably heard of me because I'm wicked popular. I don't understand why you'd marry that British jerk, though. Anyway, see ya!" Sealand smiled as he walked away. _Well, he was rude. And annoying_.

"Kids, there are so stupid, no?" someone commented. I spun around to see who it was. He was tall with silver hair and wore a dark blue army uniform.

"The awesome Prussia, at your service." He smiled as he bowed.

"Oh, hi, my name's Annabel." I said politely.

"I've heard so much about you, from France of course; rumors travel fast you know. I am curious, how could a girl like you end up marrying someone who isn't as awesome as me?" Prussia asked.

"Well, I…uh…" I began.

"Leave her alone, Prussia; I'm sure she has legitimate reasons for marrying Britain." A girl ordered.

"Nobody asked you, Hungry." Prussia rolled his eyes. After that, he stormed off into the ballroom.

"Hello there; I hope Prussia wasn't giving you any trouble." Hungry smiled.

"Oh, no; is he always like that?" I joked.

"Unfortunately yes; he seems to think the world revolves around him. My name's Hungry, by the way." She smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Hungry." I said kindly as I shook Hungry's hand.

"I think you and Britain make a perfect couple. I just know you'll be happy together." She giggled. Hungry said goodbye to me before she left.

I went upstairs and got ready for bed. I was tired so sleep came easily. I awoke the next morning. _Today's the day I become Mrs. Kirkland. Today, I marry Britain_. Britain was lying next to me, still fast asleep. I was careful not to wake him. I went downstairs and met up with France and America.

"Bonjour. Today's the big day. We haven't got time to waste; eat quickly and I will take you take you to your bride's maids. They will help you get ready." France explained.

"Dude, this is awesome! I've never been a best man before!" America said excitedly.

"I can't believe Britain chose you as his best man over me! I planed the whole wedding!" France complained.

"Sorry, man; guess Britain trusts me more." America boasted. After an extremely awkward breakfast, I followed France so I could meet up with my bride's maids.

"Hello there." A familiar friendly voice said.

"Hi Hungry." I smiled.

"Annabel, this is Belarus and Ukraine; they are your other two bride's maids. Now, let's get started, shall we?" Hungry explained. After a quick shower, the girls curled my hair, painted my nails, and caked on make-up. Once it was almost time, I put on my wedding dress. Soon after, I was transported to Saint Paul's Cathedral for the wedding.

Music played and the doors to the cathedral were opened. I was instructed to go inside. I slowly walked into Saint Paul's Cathedral, where I met up with my dad, who was going to walk me down the aisle and give me away. As we walked, I wondered what he thought about all this. After all, he's giving his daughter away to a boy he hasn't even met. His eyes met mine.

"How are you sweetheart? It's been a long time." He smiled.

"Yes, it has and I've never been better." I said calmly.

"You really love this boy, don't you?" he asked.

"Yes." I said softly.

"Then that's all I need to hear." He replied. I as walked through the cathedral, I couldn't help, but notice that it was filled with people. They stared at me with suspicion and whispered. I ignored them. Today was my big day and nothing was going to ruin this for me. I finally reached the end of the aisle, where I stood next to Britain. He was wearing his best tux. He looked very handsome. _I am making the right choice._ My thoughts were interrupted by the voice of the priest.

"Do you Annabel Ramirez take Arthur Kirkland to be your lawfully wedded husband? In sickness and in health, until death do you part." The priest said calmly.

"I do." I replied.

"And do you Arthur Kirkland take Annabel Ramirez to be your lawfully wedded wife? In sickness and in health, until death do you part." The priest asked.

"I do." Britain said confidently.

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The priest announced. Britain pulled me close and pressed his lips against mine. We were officially wed…

After the wedding, Britain and I rode back to Buckingham Palace in a horse-drawn carriage.

"You look beautiful, love." He blushed.

"Thanks. You look great as well." I smiled. Britain smiled back.

"Where would you like to go for our honeymoon?" He asked.

"How about Italy?" I suggested.

"As you wish." Britain replied.

We finally arrived back home where we entered the ballroom. It was filled with sound of music and the smell of cake. It was also filled with people from the wedding. Britain asked me to dance and I accepted. As I danced with him, I couldn't help but feel that everything was going to be okay. That no matter what, I was going to live life without regrets. In Britain's arms, I felt safe and at home. After a while of dancing, we enjoyed cake and refreshments.

"This is quite the party." Britain said nervously.

"Sure is. France did a good job planning everything." I replied.

"Bonjour mon sherrie, I hope everything is to your liking." Said a familiar voice.

"Oh, hi France. Everything is wonderful." I smiled.

"I am glad to hear it." France said with a wink.

After the party, Britain and I got ready for bed.

"Thanks for everything, love. I never imagined having a night like this." He sighed.

"You're welcome, I'll never forget tonight as long as I live." I replied. We got into bed and in no time, drifted into a deep sleep.


End file.
